Return
by HimKyu
Summary: Mengulang kembali waktu agar semua mimpi buruk tersebut tak kuingat. Biarkan semuanya kembali ke awal... ONESHOT / Yesung's FF / SJ / Romance, HurtComfort / DLDR !


**Title : Return**

**Author : HimKyu**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, drama**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Cast : Kim Jong Woon (Yesung), Im Li An *ooc , other cast**

**A/N : This story just has take from my imagination that inspirated from a song. All mine ! except the cast ..**

**Warning ! : Typo(s), alur maju mundur, gaje , ngegantung (?), dan kecerobohan lain lainnya.**

**Note : Hello hello ! Mi Yu come with Yesung's FF (y) FF ini dibuat berdasarkan permintaan temen Mi Yu yang namanya Im Li An (nama disamarkan, ntar naksir :p) Tapi, FF ini dibuat tidak hanya untuk Li An aja, tapi buat para readers yang dengan baik mau nengok dan mampir baca FF Mi Yu juga :D Semoga readers enjoy dengan FF ini !**

**NB : "diharapkan readers baca ni FF sambil nyetelin lagu RETURN by Lee Seung Gi (musti banget) ! Feel nya bakal dapet banget pas dengerin lagu itu Atau kalau gak punya lagu itu, yang mellow mellow boleh ! Apalagi "7 years of love" nya Kyuhyun oppa atau "It has to be you" nya Yesung oppa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

#Background Song : It Has To Be You - Yesung

Sosok yeoja berambut hitam agak bergelombang, sedang memperbaiki posisi jaketnya. Membekap lembut tubuhnya , dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas berembun nya. Sehingga asap beroksigen mengepul seiring ia mendekap tubuhnya lebih kencang.

"Hufttt.. dingin sekali malam ini." Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang tak beralas melewati batas atap halte yang melindungi nya dari tadahkan untuk merasakan rintik hujan yang hendak meluncur jatuh dari langit malam.

Pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Di hadapannya terpampang pemandangan penuh kejenuhan. Pasangan demi pasangan berlalu lalang di depan matanya. Berpayungan berdua, dan saling menghangatkan diri satu sama lain dengan pembicaraan penuh keromantisan di bawah cuaca mendung.

Sementara dirinya? Yeoja ini harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia hanya bisa menyendiri dan membisu di bawah atap halte sendirian tanpa ada yang berbaik hati menawari nya untuk berpayungan bersamanya. Sulitkah dirinya menemukan sebuah bantuan saja?

Drrtttt.. Drrtttt

Yeoja itu tersentak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika getaran hp nya terasa di dalam jaketnya. Ia rogoh kantong jaketnya dan segera menyapa hangat seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Annyeong, sanjangnim?"

"….."

"Nee.. a-aku-" ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menengok kiri kanan hendak mencari sesuatu. Matanya menyipit ketika pandangan matanya menangkap plang nama di dinding restoran. "Aku di daerah Cheondong. Dekat restoran Gyuki-Yeo" (Ini OC ya :p)

"…"

"M-mwoya? Tapi disini hu-"

Kalimatnya terpotong dan segera menjauhi HP nya dari telinganya, ketika mendegar nada bentakan yang diterimanya dari sosok keras yang sedang berbicara dengannya di seberang sana. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi sikap direkturnya yang sangat temperamental itu. Lalu kembali mendekatkan HP nya di telinganya.

"Arra.. arra .. aku akan segera kesana."

PEEEPPP

Ia menghela nafas kembali. Nafasnya yang putih mengepul menandai kepasrahannya akan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang direktur.

Kedua kakinya sedikit bergetar. Terbingungkan antara pergi dengan tidak pergi. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas langit , memeriksa keadaan langit yang benar benar gelap dan sedikit rintik air jatuh ke pelupuk matanya.

"Ck.. dasar direktur tak punya hati." Keluhnya dengan nada pelan sambil mengapit kedua tangannya kembali.

Akhirnya tanpa basa basi, ia beranjak dari halte tersebut. Berjalan lebih cepat setelah tak ada batas yang bisa melindunginya dari air hujan.

Namun, kedua kakinya mengerem seketika. Gerombolan orang orang berpayungan sedang berbaris menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Lampu hijau untuk mempersilahkan mereka bisa menyebrang melewati zebra cross yang kini dilewati banyak mobil.

Yeoja berambut hitam itu berdecak kesal. Menyesali dirinya sendiri yang harus terjebak di bawah air hujan dan diantara banyak gerombolan orang di sekitarnya. Namun dengan teganya membiarkan dirinya basah oleh air hujan itu. Ughh..

.

.

.

_Yesung's pov_

Aku memandang kepada jam tangan ku. Senyumku menciut seketika saat memandang miris pada jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 12 dan 9. Pukul 9 malam? Ya .. aku berdecak kesal. Pandangan mataku memandang penuh kebencian pada hujan yang seenaknya saja turun di saat yang tidak tepat.

Sudah 8 jam aku lelah bekerja, lalu kehilangan kesempatanku untuk blind date dengan seseorang. Hujan malah mengguyur seoul, dan aku harus menunggu lama lampu merah yang tidak berubah warna juga sedari tadi.

Aish.. aku sudah janji pergi dengan Kim Ryeowook dan menemui temannya yang akan menjadi blinde dating ku. Tapi apa yang kuterima? Hanya kelelahan dan sepatuku yang sudah basah. Tidak bisakah aku diberi kesempatan menikmati diri sendiri menjadi seorang laki laki yang sepantasnya mendapat pasangan.

Tanganku mulai pegal memegangi payung biru ini. Mataku masih saja memandang penuh ketidak sabaran pada lampu merah tepat di hadapanku.

Tinggg

Seperti apa yang kuinginkan, suara berdenting seiring lampu merah berubah warna hijau. Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan pandangan mataku menatap lurus ke depan seiring kakiku berjalan penuh kesabaran di jalur belang ini.

Tiba tiba,

Seorang yeoja. Ya, yeoja.. ia berdiri disana. Mendekap tubuhnya dan menggigit bibir atasnya dengan gemas. Matanya sayu, dan dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Astaga, hujan ini tak mau berhenti. Tak mau memberi kesempatan yeoja itu untuk berteduh. Kasihan sekali dia…

Ia mematung tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Padahal lampu nya sudah hijau. Tak ada payung yang melindunginya. Haruskah aku membantunya?

,

.

.

_Li An's Pov_

Kyaa… aku ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Hujan terus mengguyur tubuhku yang hanya ditutupi jaket tipis. Ditambah angin malam yang menusuk kulitku dengan cepat. Membuatku mengigil saat itu juga. Tak adakah yang mau mengiba padaku? Tapi aku tak menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. Aku menyadari halte tempatku berteduh sebelumnya sudah tak terlihat dari kejauhan.

TINGGGG

Mata mungilku melirik pada lampu hijau di hadapanku. Namun, tubuhku sudah membeku. Kakiku bergetar menahan dingin. Aigoo.. aku harus segera sampai ke kantor, maka semuanya akan selesai. Tapi entah kenapa otakku juga ikut membeku , tidak bisa mengatur seluruh organ tubuhku bekerja. Sekarang aku hanya berkonsen pada dinginnya cuaca yang menusuk tubuhku.

Tik Tik Tik

Pejaman mataku terbuka. Hujan yang mengguyur tak menetes kembali di tubuhku. Begitu cepatnya tuhan mendengar doaku?

Aku mendongak. Mataku membulat sempurna ketika di sampingku sudah berdiri seorang namja bersurai hitam dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Aku ikut tersenyum ramah menatap sosok namja tampan di hadapanku. Tangannya yang berkulit putih itu begitu dekat dengan kepalaku, mengangkat tinggi payungnya untuk melindungi kami dari hujan. Begitu manisnya tindakan namja muda ini…

"Kau tak mau sakit kan malam ini? Mau ke café?"

Aku mengangguk seketika. Entah kenapa magnet di kepalanya merayuku untuk menyutujui tawarannya. Mau apa lagi? Aku sudah hampir terbunuh konyol di bawah air hujan, namun seorang malaikat menolongku. Rejeki ini tak bisa ditolak.

_oOo_

_Coffee Shop, Seoul_

Kudentingkan sendokku di sisi cangkir. Meniup lembut asap yang mengepul dari cangkir tersebut. Hmm.. bau kopinya seketika membuatku terbius untuk segera meminumnya.

"Jadi, kau tak kehujanan demi perintah direkturmu itu? Tega sekali dia.."

Namja di hadapanku ini mulai angkat bicara. Membuatku terhenyak sebentar dari kegiatan minumku dan konsen menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Nee.. ia memang tak pernah mengenal waktu untuk menyiksa karyawan nya."

Namja tersebut mengangguk. Bagus sekali ! Ia sependapat denganku ternyata.

"Kalau begitu, kau sama denganku. Aku juga harus kehujanan dan kehilangan kesempatanku untuk bermain dengan temanku karena tugas lembur yang diberikan boss ku."

Ia mencibir pelan. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang mengeluh itu. Sekilas sikapnya sama seperti ketika aku tak kuasa menahan tugas dari direkturku sendiri.

"Ngomong ngomong.. terima kasih atas payung dan traktirannya."

Ia membalas senyum pernyataanku tadi. Jujur, dari awal aku tak nyaman dengan senyumannya. Tak nyaman karena jantungku langsung berdegup kencang melihatnya.

Ku ulurkan tanganku. Ia membalas jabatan tanganku dan menatapku penuh keyakinan.

"Namaku Im Li An. Namamu?"

"Kim Jong Woon. Kau bisa panggil aku Yesung."

Senyuman kami saling muncul. Menatap bersama sama dengan pandangan penuh kehangatan. Serasa tatapan mataku tak mau kulepas darinya. Karena pada saat itulah, pada saat tangan dan senyumnya menyentuhku, tubuhku hangat dari hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhku pelan pelan. Tuhan tau apa yang ia berikan untuk diriku saat ini…

_oOo_

_Li An's Pov End_

_Normal's Pov_

Yesung mengikat dasinya dengan penuh ketelitian. Matanya mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang memutar mutar pilinan dasi nya.

"Ah.. sudah rapih rupanya." Ia segera beranjak dan meraih jas kantornya. Namun sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen nya, HP nya bergetar dan membuatnya segera mencari cari sosok benda 'terpenting' nya itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"….."

"Li An-ssi ! Ahh.. aku baik baik saja disini. Aku sedang ingin berangkat kerja. Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Yesung tersenyum merekah menjawab setiap pertanyaan penuh perhatian yang ia dapatkan dari sosok yeoja yang ia baru kenal kemarin. Pikirannya memutar pada kejadian ia memberikan perhatian penuh pada yeoja asing tersebut. Lalu tanpa diduga, yeoja asing itu membalas perhatiannya pagi ini.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Yesung menjauhi sedikit HP nya dari telinganya untuk mendengar lebih jelas sebuah suara tadi. Suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk apartemennya.

Tuk Tuk Tuk

" Ah, Li An-ssi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga kesehatanmu ya. Jangan sampai kau flu kembali. Arraseo?"

"…"

"Nee.. annyeong"

PIPPP

Yesung beranjak mendekati pintu berkayu di depannya. Sedikit mengintip pada celah pintu, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka lebar dengan perlahan daun pintu tersebut. Sosok namja berwajah imut di hadapannya sedang bertolak pinggang pada Yesung.

"Ahh.. Annyeong Wookie"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Tanpa diperintah Yesung, namja itu langsung berjalan memasuki apartemen Yesung dan melempar dirinya di atas sofa santai milik Yesung. Si empunya hanya bisa memandang bingung namja imut tersebut tanpa beranjak mengikuti arah Ryeowook berada.

"Hyung, kau tak memegang janjimu." Ryeowook membuang pandangannya penuh kekesalan. Seketika membuat Yesung ber 'o' ria mengerti maksud kedatangan Ryeowook yang tiba tiba lalu seenaknya saja duduk di kursinya tanpa ijin. serta mengambek pula.

"Maafkan hyung, wookie. Kurasa aku belum jodoh dengan temanmu itu," Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook duduk. Pandangan memohonnya dengan tulus nampak di kedua matanya. Ryeowook masih mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya penuh kegusaran. Ia malas berdebat dengan hyungnya itu.

"Bukan masalahnya seperti itu,hyung ! Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Setiap hari memarahi diri sendiri, mengeluh, berdebat hanya karena kau tak pernah mendapatkan kekasih. Padahal kau tampan, kau pekerja keras. Kenapa tak bisa memperhatikan wanita sekalipun," jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia menghela nafasnya menatap hyungnya yang kini juga mendesah perlahan memaklumi kebaikan hati dongsaengnya itu.

"Arraseo.. hyung hanya terlalu berkosentrasi pada karir. Tapi soal wanita.." Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya pada langit langit ruangan, "kau salah besar bila berpendapat aku tak memikirkannya."

Ryeowook memandang sebentar pada hyung nya itu. Tersenyum kagum perlahan, sebelum akhirnya ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit langit atap apartemen Yesung dengan senyumnya yang menciut.

"Kalau begitu, mau kucari blind date lagi?"

Yesung memutarkan kepalanya kembali memandang Ryeowook di sampingnya. Ia menatap geram dengan mata bulatnya yang seketika membuat Ryeowook tersenyum takut pada nya.

"Shireo ! Sekarang biar hyung yang mencari 'blind date' hyung sendiri" senyum miring Yesung seolah menyiratkan petunjuk untuk Ryeowook, walaupun tak jelas apa maksudnya. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, dan membiarkan Yesung menjalani rencana –entah gila atau tidak gila- nya.

_oOo_

Li An memperhatikan layar monitor HP nya. Senyumnya yang tersungging tak mampu dilepaskannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menengok pada jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, lalu bangkit sepenuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

_Li An's office_

"Kyaaa… benarkah ini kekasihmu?"

"ssstt.. dia bukan kekasihku, Sulli-ssi"

Sulli mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun matanya masih menelusuri seluruh gambar dalam file HP Li An dengan seksama. Terlalu berkosentrasi memperhatikan selca yang dimainkan lucu oleh 2 insan yang bergabung di dalamnya. Yups, Li An sendiri dan sosok namja yang tidak asing lagi…. Kim Jong Woon.

"Dia sangat tampan untuk ukuran seorang namja berkarir." Pernyataan singkat Sulli hanya dibalas anggukan Li An, dengan pandangan matanya justru masih pada layar komputer di depannya.

"Kau harus perkenalkan dia padaku, Li An-ssi" Sulli menggoyang gemas lengan Li An. Li An memutar bola matanya jengah. Mengenalkannya pada Sulli? Hmm..

Li An mendongak dan memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya yang terbilang.. ehmm.. cantik , putih, tinggi, berwajah manis. Ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk itu. Atau ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekasih.

"Nanti saja ya Sulli-ah . Dia terlalu sibuk, jadi aku tak mau menganggunya." Li An mengedip genit sembari beralasan yang sukses membuat Sulli kecewa saat itu juga. Pesona Yesung terlalu menarik perhatian banyak yeoja yang melihat selca nya dengan Yesung. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan yeoja yeoja tersebut mengambil alih 'hak milik' nya. Walaupun ia tak tau jati diri Yesung yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Sulli sudah tak nampak lagi di sampingnya. Li An bisa berlega ria sambil mengistirahatkan kedua matanya pada monitor komputernya. Direkturnya berhasil sekali membuatnya mati di tempat. Ketika kemarin dirinya harus membatali diri bertemu dengan direkturnya demi menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung. Sekarang ia harus menerima 'kemurkaan' sang direktur. Memberikan tugas banyak untuknya.

Li An melirik pada HP di senyum terhias di wajahnya yang sedikit pucat akibat dibelai angin dari pendingin ruangan.

Tepat saat itu juga, sebuah vibrator membuatnya tersentak. Ia meraih HP nya cepat, dan tepat sasaran ! Nama yang tertera di monitor HP nya adalah nama yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya.

"Yesung oppa! Arghhh… senangnya," Li An merangkul HP nya sangat gemas. Ia lalu menekan tombol HP nya dan membuka kotak pesan yang tertera di layar monitornya. Senyumnya terkembang ketika ketikan singkat dibacanya dengan hati hati.

.

.

_From : 23847*****_

_Hai, Li An-ah. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Pasti kau sangat sibuk. Sama denganku rupanya.. haha.. maaf bila aku tak menelponmu. Tapi cukup kan jika aku meng-sms-mu? Li An, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Balas pesan ini jika kau tidak ada pekerjaan siang ini. Aku sudah mem-booking tempat di café tempat kita pertama kali bertemu kemarin. Hanya sekedar bernostagia bagaimana? Jam 12 ku tunggu kau ya. Kuharap kau datang. Pay !_

_._

.

Yesung menaruh HP nya di atas mejanya kembali. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan sedikit merenggangkan punggungnya. Setidaknya sebuah pesan penuh 'perhatiannya' sudah memberikan kelegaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang tumpukan dokumen di sisi kiri mejanya yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari dokumen di sisi kanan mejanya. Senyum leganya pun mulai muncul.

"Ahh.. pekerjaanku sudah mulai selesai rupanya" Yesung menengok pada jam tangannya. "Tumben sekali aku bisa cepat selesai seperti ini."

Vibrator HP Yesung seketika membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia langsung meraih HP nya dan dengan cepat menelusuri kotak pesannya. Seperti yang ia duga. Pesan dari Li An.

"Aku tak ada pekerjaan siang ini. Sampai ketemu di café." Gumam Yesung seraya mengulangi setiap kata yang terketik apik dalam kotak pesannya.

"YESSS !" Yesung mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya ke udara dengan bersemangat. Suaranya yang menggelegar , sampai sampai terdengar ke luar ruangan (maklum.. leader vocal sich -_-)

"Hyung, kau baik baik saja?!" pekik seorang namja yang entah kapan tiba tiba sudah muncul di ambang pintu ruang kerja milik Yesung. Yesung segera menurunkan tangannya dan menatap bingung pada namja tersebut.

"A-Aniyeo, Donghae-ah. Hanya bersemangat. Hehehe.."

Donghae mendelik curiga pada hyung sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu. Namun sebelum ia hendak beranjak keluar, Yesung langsung mencegahnya.

"Cakkamman ! Bisakah kau mengurusi sisa dokumen ini? Aku ada urusan." Yesung memberikan _puppy eyes_ nya yang membuat Donghae tak berdaya saat itu juga. Ia menghela nafasnya. Ia harus kehilangan kesempatan merumpi bareng dengan teman serekannya, Lee Hyuk Jae.

"Nanti akan kutraktir. Kau dan Eunhyuk. Ajak dia juga untuk membantumu."

Senyum Donghae yang menekuk, dengan cepat terkembang. Yesung benar benar cepat mencerna ekspresi kekecewaanya tadi.

"Yey ! Jinja,hyung?" Yesung hanya mengangguk membalas ketidak percayaan Donghae.

"Otte, hyung! Akan kubuat Eunhyuk tidak lepas dariku. EH?! Maksudku tidak lepas dari pekerjaannya. Hihihi.."

Yesung terkekeh sambil menggeleng atas sikap polos rekan kerja mudanya itu.

"Geurae.. sekarang kau urusi ini. Aku pergi dulu." Yesung pun menyambar jas hitamnya dan segera memakainya. Ia segera melesat meninggalkan ruangan kerja nya sembari terus melihat kearah jam nya. Ia tak ingin menjadi namja yang ingkar janji.

.

.

.

_oOo_

_Beberapa hari kemudian_

Yesung dan Li An tampak akrab tertawa bersama di dalam café tersebut. Tangan mereka masih berkutat pada sedotan di gelas kopi mereka masing masing. Padahal keduanya canggung untuk bisa saling berpegangan tangan.

Yesung tersenyum menatap wajah Li An yang semakin hari semakin mempesonanya. Senyumnya, tawanya, kepolosannya… semuanya! Berhasil membuat sosok Yesung yang dingin terhadap wanita, menjadi terbuka dan mengerti rasanya jatuh cinta.

Ketika perhatian Li An teralihkan pada pemandangan di balik kaca bening di sampingnya, Yesung segera merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya. Suatu kotak kecil yang menjadi kunci keseriusannya pada Li An.

"Aku cemburu dengan semua pasangan di luar sana."

Yesung menahan rogohannya. Kedua matanya memandang Li An yang masih menatap kaca bening di sampingnya. Ia pun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Li An.

"aku ingin sekali memiliki kekasih dan saling memadu cinta seperti mereka."

Entah kalimat yang berangsur keluar dari bibir mungil Li An sontak membuat Yesung tersentak sebentar. Ia menerawang pada yeoja di hadapannya. Dalam batinnya selalu menyesali dan silih berganti menyalahkan diri Yesung sendiri.

"_kau bodoh, yesung-ssi ! kau membuat yeoja di hadapanmu ini diberi harapan palsu !"_

Yesung menggeleng. Ia tak mau membuat Li An sedih. Ia juga tak ingin langsung melamar Li An yang statusnya masih teman, bukan kekasih. Hal ini harus dilakukan secara bertahap.

"Li An-ah.."

Gumaman Yesung seketika membuat Li An menoleh pada Yesung. Ia tersenyum memandang Yesung yang sudah memberikan pandangan mengibanya.

"Ye?" ujar Li An berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"A-aku…" Tangan Yesung sedikit bergetar. Bukan karena ia kedinginan dengan cuaca di seoul yang kurang bersahabat. Namun kecanggungannya yang menderu deru di hatinya.

Li An berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Sesuatu yang tulus terpancar di diri Yesung yang ia kagumi.

"ki-kita suda menjalin hubungan pertemanan dekat beberapa hari ini. Aku sudah merasa sangat dekat dengamu, Li An"

Seolah kalimat Yesung terganti topik, membuat Li An mendengus kesal pelan. Namun ia kembali tersenyum dan membiarkan sedikit waktu untuk Yesung memperjelas maksudnya.

"A-Aku…" Yesung meraih tangan kanan Li An dan membelainya dengan lembut. Matanya yang bulat memandang bola mata mungil milik Li An.

"A-AKU MENCINTAIMU LI AN" sekali lagi suara Yesung menggelegar dan terdengar hampir seluruh ruangan café tersebut (efek leader vocal XD). Membuat Li An tersentak dari bangkunya. Rona merah dipipinya kali ini membuatnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Saranghae , Li An –ah" Yesung menunduk malu. Membiarkan semburat merah di pipinya tertahan. Ia juga tak sanggup memandang kedua mata Li An. Ia tak sanggup mendengar jawaban Li An bila ia menolaknya.

Tiba tiba…

PROK PROK PROK

CIEEEE

TERIMA ! TERIMA !

Yesung segera mendongak dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Seluruh penghuni café tersebut bertepuk tangan pada dua insan di hadapan mereka. Pasangan Yesung dan Li An yang saling berpegangan tangan kali ini.

"TERIMA TERIMA TERIMA" seru beberapa orang disana. Membuat Li Sa tersipu menahan malunya. Ia lalu memandang Yesung yang masih bingung di hadapannya. Ia pun semakin mengencangkan pegangannya , membuat Yesung segera memandang yeoja di hadapannya.

"Aku menerimamu, Jong Woon-ah. Nado saranghae."

Seketika riuh dan siulan menderu di dalam café tersebut.

_oOo_

_Keesokan Seharinya_

Yesung's Pov

Aku tampak tampan di depan cermin. Sebuah genggaman sebuket bunga mawar, kemeja putih dan sebuah jaket hitam tebal. Tak lupa dengan celana jeans berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. PERFECT !

Aku sibuk bersiul. Oh sosok namja di hadapanku ini membuatku jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kalau Li An akan semakin jatuh cinta denganku akibat fashion menarik yang selalu sukses dipadukan oleh seorang Kim Jong Woon. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat berganti hobi menjadi seorang _fashionista_. Kkkkk…

"Yesung hyung?"

HAPPP

Dengan malu malu, kubalikkan tubuhku kepada seorang namja imut di hadapanku. Bunga yang sedari tadi kugenggam, kubiarkan bersembunyi di belakang punggungku.

"YA ! KIM RYEOWOOK ! Kau ini kenapa datang tiba tiba?!" aku mendengus kesal pada dongsaengku ini. Ia selalu muncul tiba tiba, namun menghilang juga tiba tiba. Seperti hantu saja. Untung umurku masih 29 tahun. Kalau tidak, tamat riwayatku

Ryeowook menunjuk pada pintu apartemenku yang setengah terbuka. Aku memicingkan mataku yang sedikit tidak terlalu jelas melihat benda jauh. Oh pintu itu? Rupanya aku teringat bahwa setelah kembali dari membeli bunga tadi, aku lupa menutup pintu. Aishhh.. semoga saja tak ada orang yang mengintip dan melihat tingkah ku yang terus memuji diri sendiri di depan cermin. Cerobohnya kau, Kim Jong Woon.

"Arraseo? Lalu untuk apa kau kesini? Ingin mengangguku lagi , hah?"

Ryeowook kali ini yang memicingkan kedua matanya dengan kesal. Aku hanya terkekeh. Aku memang suka menjaili dongsaengku yang pendiam ini.

Namun tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryeowook, aku segera beranjak keluar apartemen.

"Wookie, jaga apartemenku baik baik ya? Awas jangan membakar apartemenku !"

" YAK HYUNG ! AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR APARTEMENMU !"

Haha.. namun aku tak mempedulikan ancaman nya. Dia kira aku akan percaya dengan semua ancaman nya itu. Ia terlalu polos. Mana mungkin melakukan pembakaran apartemen tempatnya menumpang setiap kali ia tidak ada mood di rumahnya. Tskk…

_oOo_

Aku menengok pada jam tanganku. Sangat di sayangkan sekali hujan turun cukup deras. Aku bahkan lupa membawa payungku. Paboya! Kencanku bisa gagal dengan Li An. Ia juga akan mengutukku jika aku tak segera menemuinya.

Namun aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Kubiarkan bunga mawar di genggamanku terletak tak berdaya di bangku halte. Dibawah halte bus ini, aku merogoh kantung jaketku sembari meraih sebuah kotak kecil berwarna keemasan. Kubuka perlahan kotak tersebut, dan tampaklah sebuah cincin emas bertahta berlian di dalamnya.

Aku ingat betul ketika baru beberapa hari mengenal Li An, dan niatku terlalu gigih untuk langsung ingin melamar Li An. Sebegitukah cintaku padanya. Seakan pesonanya sulit terlepas dari pandanganku. Dan untuk menghindari agar aku tak kehilangan dia, kubeli cincin ini sebagai tanda niatku yang masuk kategori serius. Tapi aku tak menyangka, bahwa aku harus menundanya. Namun hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan niat seriusku yang sempat tertunda.

DRRTTT

Sebuah getaran HP membuatku tersentak. Langsung kuraih HP tersebut dan melihat nama yang tercetak pada layar monitornya. Senyumku terkembang, dan aku langsung mendekatkan HP ku ke telinga.

"Annyeong, chagiya! Kau dimana?"

"…"

"Haha.. arraseo! Mianhae, jangan marah padaku. Salahkan hujan ini yang terus mengguyur. Aku tak tau bahwa hujan akan turun , jadi aku tak sempat membawa payung."

"….."

"Nee? Berhati hatilah. Aku ada di halte seberang tempat kau berdiri. Halte Jeoseong dekat restoran kepiting. Apa kau bisa melihatnya?" (Ini OC juga ya :p)

Aku memicingkan kedua mataku ketika dari kejauhan bisa kulihat –walaupun samar samar- seorang yeoja berjaket hijau dan bersyal hijau muda melambai padaku di seberang trotoar tempatku berdiri. Aku ikut melambai. Ia tampak manis dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Untung saja ia lebih pintar dariku. Ia sudah membawa payung berwarna bening di tangannya. Mungkin lain kali aku harus belajar menjadi lebih tidak ceroboh dari nya.

Tiba tiba, jari telunjuk Li An menunjuk padaku. Seolah memberi instruksi 'aku akan kesana'. Aku hanya mengangguk sembari melihat nya beranjak mendekati zebra cross di sisi kirinya. Dari kejauhan aku hanya bisa menahan dingin dan mengawasinya yang menunggu lampu merah berubah warna. Ia terlihat lucu dengan tatapan tak sabarnya memandang lurus pada tiang lampu di hadapannya. Jika aku menjadi dia, aku pasti sudah ingin menginjak tiang itu sekarang juga (?)

Tingggg

Syukurlah lampu sudah berubah warna. Terlihat Li An berjalan menyeberangi zebra cross. Aku tersenyum. Kedua mataku tak bisa lepas dari pesona yeoja cantik yang dengan imutnya seperti sedang menghitung pijakan kakinya.

Tiba Tiba…

.

.

#Background Song : 7 years of love - Kyuhyun

TIN TIN TIN !

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke sisi kanan. Dimana sebuah mobil melaju cepat mengarah pada Li An. TIDAK !

Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Li An yang masih di tengah zebra cross. Matanya masih sibuk menghitung pijakan kakinya tanpa menyadari kehadiran mobil yang melesat dari kejauhan padanya.

"LI AN !"

Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung berlari kearah Li An. Membiarkan hujan deras membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

Namun sudah terlambat.. Kakiku tak mampu menyusul ketika sebuah mobil sudah melesat melewati arah lariku.

Dan….

CKITTTT

BUKKKK

Kakiku melemas. Seketika membeku menatap sosok yang sudah terkujur kaku akibat terpental ke jalan. Darah mengucur dan mengalir begitu saja seiring tetesan air hujan yang membasahi dirinya.

Mataku mengedip berkali kali. Tak percaya akan pemandangan yang kulihat dari kejauhan.

Kerumunan orang sudah mengitari tempat sosok lemah itu dengan pandangan mengiba. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih membeku di tempatku berdiri.

"Li… LI AN !"

Tidak ! Aku tak percaya ini akan terjadi ! Aku segera berlari mendekati kerumunan tersebut. Aku tak mempedulikan sebuah kotak emas terjatuh dari kantung jaketku.

"MINGGIR ! MINGGIR !" dengan sekuat tenagaku yang tersisa, kudorong semua orang yang menghalangi jalanku.

Li An ? Di…dia sudah terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah dan luka di sana sini. Aku berlutut tak berdaya. Air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Kuelus pipi Li An yang sudah dingin secara perlahan. Kenapa ia seperti membeku ?

"Ku..kumohon sadarlah .." gumamku di balik isakanku. Aku terus membelai lembut pipinya, bahkan kuseka darah yang mengalir di pelipis nya.

"Li … LI AN !"

HAPPP

Dengan sigap, dekapan penuh penyesalan nan kesedihan kuberikan pada Li An.

Tidak ! Li An harus hidup ! Ia milikku Tuhan ! Kenapa kau mengambilnya !?

Tangisanku terus menderu, bahkan mengalahkan suara derasnya air hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Aku mengerang kuat terus memanggil namanya.

Kubiarkan kepalanya berada di dadaku. Aku masih ingin merasakan nafasnya. Tapi..

Aku tak bisa merasakannya.

"TUHAN ! JANGAN KAU AMBIL LI AN ! BIARKAN IA HIDUP !" erangku. Membuat semua kerumunan di hadapanku menatap pilu pada kami. Seolah membeku sama seperti yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya.

"Li An dengarkan aku.." sebuah bisikan kecil kusuarakan di dekat telinga Li An. Aku terus merangkulnya, berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Li An yang membeku.

"Lebih baik kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain daripada aku harus kehilangan sosok yeoja kucintai. Lebih baik aku yang mati daripada kau , Li An !"

Kuseka kembali air mataku. Kutatap lekat kedua mata Li An yang sudah terpejam. Hatiku terasa tertusuk melihat pemandangan pilu di hadapanku sendiri.

Tuhan biarkan ia hidup…

Seandainya waktu terulang kembali..

Aku berjanji aku akan membiarkannya bebas dari penderitaan ini..

Aku akan membuatnya bahagia..

Dengan cara yang berbeda….

.

.

END/FIN

.

.

Waaa akhirnya selesai juga dech FF nya ! Yesung oppa maaf ya kalau aku ngebuat oppa nangis disini #DeepBow

Kkk.. gimana FF nya? Sedih gak? Enggak ya? Yesungdahlah #pasrah

Reader : "author , aku sedih loh sama FF nya! Tapi jangan buat Yesung nangis dong.. kan kasian!"

Author : "author juga gak tega ngebuat nangis Yesung oppa T.T huhuhu.."

Reader : "yahh.. lanjutin dong! Dibuat jangan bikin Yesung nangis.."

Author : "jinja? Ah bagus dech ada yang dukung author buat lanjut. Oke deng ! Kita lanjut ke babak selanjutnya (?) TENONTENONEN!"

.

.

.

Author's pov

#Background Song : Return – Lee Seung Gi

Yesung tercekat dengan nafasnya sendiri ketika matanya sedari tadi terpejam. Ia memandang lurus kedepan. Suasana yang sama. Di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki yang ingin menyebrang di zebra cross.

Ia memandang kepada jam tangan nya. Senyumnya menciut seketika saat memandang miris pada jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 12 dan 9. Pukul 9 malam? Ya .. ia berdecak kesal. Pandangan matanya memandang penuh kebencian pada hujan yang seenaknya saja turun di saat yang tidak tepat.

Tangannya mulai pegal memegangi payung biru miliknya. Matanya masih saja memandang penuh ketidak sabaran pada lampu merah tepat di hadapannya.

Tinggg

Seperti apa yang ia inginkan, suara berdenting seiring lampu merah berubah warna hijau. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke depan seiring kakinya berjalan penuh kesabaran di jalur belang tersebut.

Tiba tiba..

Yesung membelakakkan matanya. Ketika seorang yeoja berambut hitam bergelombang melewatinya. Yeoja itu memandang lurus ke depan dengan payung bening di tangannya. Yesung menoleh mengikuti arah yeoja tersebut berjalan mengacuhkannya. Ia memandang punggung yeoja tersebut yang mulai menjauhinya. Ia memandang heran di tengah zebra cross. Seolah ia mengenal yeoja tersebut.

Namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan pikiran yang membingungkannya. Ia lalu kembali berjalan melewati lajur belang tersebut dan beranjak menuju apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**(Benar benar) END/FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Yey ! akhirnya selesai juga. Entah ini akhir yang bahagia atau tidak :')**

**Author mau curcol dulu ya! Jadi author mau berterima kasih sama lagu "Return" dari abang Seung Gi yang benar benar menginspirasi. Padahal author gak terlalu tau makna lagu ini -_- Tapi pas liat judul sama MV nya yang 'nyesek' bingit, lahirlah FF gaje ini XD**

**Sesuai judulnya, jadi tadi kejadiannya terulang kembali kemasa dimana Yesung pertama kali kenal Li An. Seharusnya kan Li An basah kuyub tuch, tapi saat terulang malah dah pakai payung. Jadi maknanya, awal semuanya jadi berubah karena sebuah payung -_- gaje kan?**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reader (silent reader juga) yang mendukung FF ini dan FF Mi Yu lainnya Have a nice day !**

**TAPI REVIEW DITUNGGU UNTUK MENGASAH KEMBALI KEMAMPUAN AUTHOR DALAM PEMBUATAN FF LAINNYA.. KAMSHAAA :D *tebar bias satu satu***


End file.
